


Dog Days

by Pyrrhicy



Series: Dog Days (Are Just Beginning) [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Tony, Bucky and Tony are still human, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Objectification, Other, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Steve is a dog, T'Challa is a Dog, Thor is a Dog, kissing animals, knot fucking, little bit of, mentions of mpreg but no actual mpreg just dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrhicy/pseuds/Pyrrhicy
Summary: Bucky whistled to himself as he reached his apartment door and fished out his keys, opening it quickly and shutting it behind himself just as fast; it wouldn’t be good for anyone to get a peek into the behaviors in 34C for one thing, but even more of a risk was the noises that could have escaped.Bucky, however, was free to let it wash over him. Barks and whines and the sounds of skin slapping against skin and something else. The sounds of sex. The smell of it as well. Absolutely enveloping the place.And coming from his boyfriend. His boyfriend, Tony, who was kneeling on all fours on the living room floor. Mounted on top of his was their Golden Retriever. Buried inside of him, and fucking him eagerly, was the dog’s cock.There was simply no better sight to come home to than that, Bucky thought.———In which Tony and Bucky love each other, Tony and Bucky have three dogs, and Tony and Bucky blur the lines between those two facts.





	Dog Days

Bucky whistled to himself as he strolled down the hallway to his apartment. He kept his hands in his jean pockets and a suggestive smirk on his lips.

He knew what he exactly what was waiting for him, and he could barely resist sprinting in his eagerness.

He reached his apartment door and fished out his keys, opening it quickly and shutting it behind himself just as fast; it wouldn’t be good for anyone to get a peek into the behaviors in 34C for one thing, but even more of a risk was the noises that could have escaped.

Bucky, however, was free to let it wash over him.

Barks and whines and the sounds of skin slapping against skin and something else.

The sounds of sex. The smell of it as well. Absolutely enveloping the place.

And coming from his boyfriend, Bucky knew. Not that he was at all jealous.

Tony was kneeling on all fours on the living room floor. Mounted on top of his was their Golden Retriever. Buried inside of him, and fucking him eagerly, was the dog’s cock.

There was simply no better sight to come home to than that, Bucky thought.

Bucky walked closer, finally drawing the attention of his boyfriend.

Tony stared up at him with a look of absolutely adoring devotion written blatantly on his face. Like this, for Tony, there was no sense of hesitation or thoughtfulness or shame; he had no reason to hide with Bucky because everything he was and would ever be had already been laid bare.

Pants and gasps escaped his wide-open mouth. Tears trickled down from watery eyes. His cheeks were ruddy and flushed from exertion and sensation.

He was utterly beautiful.

Bucky smirked and then cooed, one hand reaching down to smooth through sweaty and matted hair, scratching behind ears as if Tony really was just an animal. “Who’s my perfect boy?” he asked. “Have you been a good boy for me, baby? Have you been a good boy for your studs?”

Tony whined high in the back of his throat. Judging by the way Steve’s thrusts had begun to slow, had begun to deepen, he was knotting. Tony’s mewling just confirmed it.

Bucky chuckled and settled down onto his knees next to Tony, one hand pushing between he fuzzy stomach of his dog and the sweat-sticky back of his boyfriend to feel at the place where they were connected.

“So good for us, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured, circling the stretched rim delicately with the pad of his finger. “So good for all of your studs. So good for _me_.”

And Tony was. He was absolutely perfect.

Steve - technically Steve the Third, the grandchild of Bucky’s beloved childhood Golden Retriever - was a cross between the purebred species and a mutt. Tony had known Steve the Second (Stevette, really) and Tony had been there when Bucky had chosen the dog he wanted her to have puppies with; a large, bulky mutt that was a little ugly but otherwise impressive, and blonde enough to preserve the golden locks of his mate.

Tony had blushed through the entire process but it took another two years for Bucky to find out why.

Steve had been the only puppy from the litter Bucky had chosen to keep; though he retained the size and muscle of his sire, his looks and sweet temperament had been passed down elegantly from his mother. Or perhaps not so elegantly, with the way Steve’s habits of jumping up on people and slobbering on everything had never been fully trained out of the otherwise well-behaved animal.

Thor was the largest of Bucky’s dogs by far - bred for size, he was an enormous cross between a Newfoundland, a Mastiff, and a Saint Bernard. He was mostly blonde, albeit paler than Steve’s gold coat, but with jagged strips of grey that had earned him his name. When Bucky had adopted the pet he’d barely reached Tony’s knee over a foot more that first year. Now, at four years old, Thor’s head rested above Tony’s hips when they stood side-by-side.

Finally, the newest addition to their family as of two years ago, was T’Challa, a pure black Great Dane. He was their only purebred. He was already an adult when they had adopted him and while Bucky had protested at first, saying that younger dogs were easier to train and they needed their dogs to be trained very specifically, it had been a lost cause; Tony had fallen in love the second he laid eyes on him. And in the end, Bucky was always powerless to Tony’s wishes.

Currently, T’Challa was perched regally on the couch, a particularly satisfied look on his face as he surveyed the scene before him like a monarch overseeing his conquered lands with satisfaction.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the dog fondly and turned his attention back to Tony.

His boyfriend’s eyes had fallen shut and his mouth had somehow opened wider. Bucky could feel the hot puffs of breath against his skin and the way Tony was being rocked back and forth by the thrusts of the animal lodged inside of him. Steve was speeding up - brutally so, as he always did before knotting.

Steve might have been the smallest of the three dogs, but he had been trained for this for half a decade; of their dogs, he knew how to fuck the best. He could go the longest, both before coming and after knotting. Carefully training meant he knew to angle his hips so that his cock reached Tony’s prostate. Even better, his training was so tailored, so specific, that it had made him _want_ to make Tony feel good; he knew which sounds from the genius’ lips would get him extra treats, what moves would make the tunnel flutter around his cock or knot, but also what actions would get him tugged far away and locked alone in a room with our being let to finish.

They were all good dogs, but that had been the first lesson hammered in; they, almost as well as Bucky, knew where Tony’s lines on pain were.

“You’re so fucking stretched out,” Bucky muttered, finally pushing the finger that had been circling the stretch out rim further. Steve yipped as the digit pressed between his knot. Tony made a punched-out sound. “Barely took any effort,” Bucky mused, wiggling the now buried joint. Steve barked again and Bucky laughed at Tony’s whimpers. “You’re so fucking _loose_ , Tony - just a perfect hole for our good boys, huh, baby?” Carefully, he began inching in another finger. They had managed bigger stretches before, but it had been a while. Too long, really. “Tell me what you are, baby.”

“A bitch,” Tony gasped. “I’m a bitch, I’m _your_ bitch."

Bucky hummed thoughtfully as he smoothed his free hand over his lover’s stomach, feeling the bulge there. If he wanted to, Bucky thought, shuddering with the force of arousal it sent through him, he could have come in his pants just by thinking about how much Tony was forced to take every day. “I know this was Thor’s doing, wasn’t it, baby?” he groaned, dropping his head down between Tony’s sweaty shoulder blades, wiggling his fingers eagerly. “He’s always trying to get you pregnant, isn’t he? He tries so hard for you, baby. He wants you to carry his puppies so badly, wants you to whelp a litter for him. Make some new puppies so they could fuck you too, fuck their mama, doesn’t that sound nice, sweetheart?”

Tony started crying and Bucky grinned salaciously.

He snaked his hand lower, trailing down where Tony’s happy trail would have been if he didn’t regularly wax, and let his fingers grasp onto the ridges of the cock cage trapping his boyfriend so beautifully. It was sticky, clearly, because Tony always came in whatever capacity he was able to when he got knotted, but Bucky knew that the demand for pleasure would still be lurking, unfulfilled.

“You’re such a good bitch,” Bucky cooed, fingers digging between the rings just to hear Tony whine high and throaty and pained and _desperate_. “Because good bitches know that they don’t need to come, do they? All they need is to make their studs feel good, isn’t that right, baby?”

“Yes,” Tony gasped, body beginning to writhe and twitch under Bucky’s ruthless administration. “Oh - _oh_ , oh, Bucky, please, please, I’m a good bitch, _please_.”

“I know, baby,” Bucky soothed easily, releasing his harsh grip and moving his hand back up to stoke against the stomach that must surely have been cramping something terrible by then. “You're perfect. The perfect bitch. Perfect for me and your studs. Isn’t that right, Stevie?”

Steve barked and let his tongue loll happily out of his mouth before he leaned down to give the back of Tony’s neck a hearty lick. Bucky chuckled as Tony groaned underneath them.

“Stevie definitely agrees,” Bucky confirmed. He began to gradually pull on his fingers - the ones inside of tony - not pulling them _out_ , but rather to the side. Steve huffed and shifted a little before calming down slightly. Bucky continued to pull, drawing continuous mewls from Tony’s lips. “What do you think, baby?” he asked softly, because this was the sort of thing he always had to ask about. “You want me to stretch you even more, baby? Stretch you enough so that Stevie can fuck you with his knot?”

Tony didn’t have enough breath in his lungs to form proper words, but even still Bucky could interrupt the puff of strangled breath as an exhilarated, “ _Yes_.”

This was something else that they could only do with Steve. T’Challa and especially Thor didn’t like it, and they didn’t understand it. Once a bitch was fucked, they had to be knotted to ensure pregnancy. Pulling the knot out prematurely set off alarms in their animalistic brains.

But Steve was different.

Bucky shifted to the side, pulling his hand away from Tony’s stomach and reaching for the little side table next to the couch. He was just able to reach into the drawers and pull out a bottle of lube without having to remove his fingers from the warmth they were locked in.

Bucky opened the cap with his teeth and then drizzled the chilly lube right onto the spot where his fingers disappeared, careful to keep it away from Steve’s anatomy. Tony jolted at the temperature since Bucky hadn’t bothered to spare him from it.

Bucky soothed him with another kiss between his shoulder blades. “I’m gonna stretch you with another finger, and then I’ll help Stevie, alright, baby?” he explained. “You know your word. Everything stops if you want it to.”

“Love you,” Tony slurred, and this time Bucky couldn’t help but press his next kiss to swollen lips instead.

He used the distraction of the languid kiss to slide in the third finger.

Tony really was shockingly loose, alluding to just how busy a day he must have had with his boys. The lube was all Bucky had needed to make the initial stretch. Tony whimpered into Bucky’s mouth as he immediately began wiggling and spreading and pulling his fingers.

After a couple minutes, Steve began to get jittery. He knew well enough what was coming and was growing eager for it.

Judging by the way Tony was wiggling and his whines were ever-increasing in pitched, he was just as desperate.

“Alright,” Bucky muttered, pulling his fingers out and wiping some of the excess lube on his jeans. He’d gone down to half-mast, but that was alright. For this, it would be better to be completely focused.

He reluctantly gave up contact with Tony as he shifted backward to kneel behind Steve. His hands settled on the dog’s waist. Steve was letting out a continuous stream of excited barking now and Bucky just knew that they were going to get complaints from that asshole Rumlow from downstairs, but fuck him because dogs were allowed in the apartments anyway.

Bucky shook off the thoughts and focused back in. Tony’s entire body was shivering slightly with excitement. Bucky’s fingers flexed.

Slowly and carefully, Bucky began to pull Steve backward. He had barely moved when he pushed him forwards again, just rocking the knot inside of Tony’s hole. A high mewl escaped his boyfriend’s lips and Bucky smirked.

He pulled farther back the second time, pushed Steve deeper in. The dog barked happily.

This escalation continued for several minutes, gentle rocking as Bucky got Tony’s hole more and more used to the intrusion, until Bucky could see the end of the knot begin to poke through the stretched pucker.

He paused for a moment, earning and huff of complaint from Steve. “I’m gonna fuck you with it now, Tony,” he told his boyfriend calmly. “Stevie’s gonna fuck you with his knot, okay? You ready for that, baby?”

“Yes,” Tony breathed, and that was all Bucky needed.

Unceremoniously, he yanked Steve backward, the knot popping out with a noise that would have been audible if it wasn’t drowned out by Steve’s victorious howling and Tony’s high-pitched squealing.

Bucky didn’t waste a moment before shoving it right back through the stretched hole.

He controlled the speed for another minute before he let go of Steve and moved back, settling in to lean against the couch as he sat on the floor and watched the performance before him. Now that the stretching was done, Steve knew perfectly well how to get going by himself, and the pace he set was punishing and unforgiving and mind-numbingly pleasurable, judging by the way Tony was drooling all over the floor. The genius was taking such a pounding it looked like he was struggling just to keep his hips raised high enough for Steve to fuck and every couple of minutes he was dragged forward or backward across the hardwood flooring.

(Tomorrow, Tony would bitch and moan about not only his sore ass but the way his knees and elbows would surely be rubbed raw, but for now, all his felt was stimulation.)

T’Challa shifted on the couch and leaned forward so that he could rest his large head on Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky raised one hand to scratch contentedly on the cropped ears (a mutilation which had already occurred by the time of his adoption). T’Challa’s calmness even in the face of the show before them gave away just how hard he must have used Tony that day; only several knotting could have accounted for how unconcerned he was with the other dog fucking their shared bitch, as normally he would be pacing and growling as he waited for his turn.

Thor trotted in from the kitchen, tongue lapping around his lips. He too only glanced at the spectacular mating before turning away to plop down uncaringly next to Bucky, shoving his fuzzy head into the palm and demanding scratches.

And while it was evident that his dogs were well spent, the same could not be said for Bucky.

His half-chub had returned to full-mast, straining almost painfully against his jeans. Seeing the utter abandon with which Steve was fucking his boyfriend - seeing his boyfriend, stomach rounded with come, even more frothing at the rim of his hole as essentially a baseball was forced rapidly in and out of it, seeing his boyfriend getting fucked by a _dog_ \- had Bucky so hard he could barely think.

It was fifteen minutes before Steve’s knot deflated fully and the sated dog pulled out and finally stayed out. Like all their dogs, he was a gracious enough lover to trot around Tony and lick his cheeks and mouth in thank you, but he was clearly tired and immediately bee-lined for the bedroom and his dog bed.

Tony, for his part, was sobbing his eyes out.

Bucky let his hands slide away from petting the two dogs and cooed as he approached his beautiful, perfect lover. Tony, just as well trained as any of the dogs, was desperately trying to keep his hips pitched so that no more come than unavoidable would slide out of his hole, but his muscles were shaking and shuddering with exhaustion. Bucky knew from past experiences that his empty hole and gaping rim would have reached the point of near pain by now, and the last thing he wanted his boyfriend to be feeling was pain.

He gently slid into place behind Tony, large hands wrapping around trembling thighs as he delicately took hold over the responsibility of maintaining Tony’s position.

Immediately, his boyfriend went boneless and slack in his grip.

“You’re amazing,” Bucky said simply. “You’re fucking perfect. So fucking perfect for me, baby. God, do you know how fucking much I love you?”

“I love you, too,” Tony managed to gasp after a moment.

Bucky pressed a firm kiss to his shoulder, not minding that his stomach was pressing against his boyfriend’s ass and his shirt was going to be stained beyond belief with excess doggy come. “Tell me what you want,” he demanded softly, shifting slightly so that Tony would be sure to feel his hard-on. An offer, but not a demand. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Tony turned his head to the side and Bucky obligingly gave him the kiss he knew his boyfriend wanted. “Wanna come,” he breathed when they separated for a moment. “Wanna come while you fuck me.”

“Anything,” Bucky promised, already reaching into his back pocket to pull out the key to Tony’s cage. “Anything you want,” he repeated as he removed it within moments, tossing it into some corner of the room to be dealt with later.

He pumped Tony’s no-doubt sore cock until it was hard and pulsing in his hands, and then unzipped his own jeans.

They groaned in unison when he sank in.

“You’re perfect,” Bucky breathed, unable to resist jackrabbiting into the hole before him even though he knew Tony was nearing the end of his capabilities for the day. The hole was loose and so damn sloppy but it still felt so _good_.

“I love you,” Tony mewled, beginning to shake.

Bucky, knowing that he wasn’t going to last particularly long after having watched the show from before, continued pumping Tony’s cock in his hand, hoping to at least bring them off together.

There was a clicking of nails across the floor and then T’Challa was standing in front of Tony, closely followed by Thor. Another moment later and the bigger dog had ducked his fluffy head down and Bucky felt a rough tongue against his fingers, licking at Tony’s cock. T’Challa for his part was lapping into his bitch’s mouth - T’Challa, according to Tony, was the best kisser of the three.

Tony came a moment later, and Bucky followed almost immediately, feeling the rippling muscles of that perfect ass massaging him perfectly.

Bucky fell onto his side and rolled Tony on top of him, discouraging the dogs from continuing unwanted stimulation with a bat of his hand at Thor and T’Challa’s snouts. Obediently, the dogs left them alone.

Bucky smoothed a hand over the full stomach and waited a few minutes for Tony to catch his breath.

“How are you feeling?” he asked finally when the heartbeat under his fingertips had slowed to an acceptable rate.

Tony responded with a yawn. “Like I need a bath and a nap, in that order,” he directed firmly. He wiggled on top of Bucky. “And a fat fucking plug, before I turn the living room into a swamp of come.”

Bucky laughed and gently set Tony down, watching affectionately as Tony stretched and spread himself over the floor, popping joints that had been locked into one position for too long. Bucky stood up and opened the side table drawer again, this time pulling out a fat plug hidden inside and returning quickly to his boyfriend.

He was as gentle as he could be in sliding the toy in, but Tony still groaned softly at the stimulation to over-exerted parts of his anatomy.

“Do you wanna take it out?” Bucky asked halfway through.

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head. “Nah,” he breathed, pushing back on the toy. “Been a while since I felt so… full. Wanna keep it.”

“Whatever you want,” Bucky agreed, and then seated the toy in one smooth slide.

Tony shuddered and then held out a hand. Bucky helpfully pulled him to his feet and caught him against his chest when the genius stumbled. “Bath,” Tony repeated, burying his face in Bucky’s shirt - which had never come off during the encounter. “Carry me?”

“Always,” Bucky agreed and scooped him up easily.

“I love you,” Tony muttered with a hum, cuddling into Bucky’s shoulder contentedly.

Bucky smiled and his heart swelled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is part of a series. Yes, there will be more.
> 
> (And if you have any ideas for what you want to see, leave a suggestion in the comments, and I might write it.)


End file.
